


You

by SovaySovay



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B drabble, Phone Call, Post-Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 07:52:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2261814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SovaySovay/pseuds/SovaySovay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>221B drabble. Two years after the Reichenbach Fall, John calls Molly for support. Molly must keep up the pretense that Sherlock is dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You

I can’t believe he's gone. The last thing he ever said to me, John, was "you" and I never heard a word from him ever again.

I know this is going to be really difficult, but you've got to move on eventually.

John, it's been two years. He's not coming back.

Did you phone Mycroft?

Oh. You haven’t talked to a Holmes since.

I understand why it's been hard for you.

John, don't cry.

John, you'll be okay someday. It's wearing on me too. It's weird not to have him insulting us constantly. I never thought I'd miss being put down, but I do.

John, are you all right?

Me neither.

Has Mrs Hudson sold the flat?

No? Well, no one's going to take somewhere with bullets in the wall and strange smells in the kitchen like that.

It's nice that you can laugh again.

I'm calling to see if you wanted to come out for lunch with me and Greg and Mrs Hudson. We're going to put flowers on his grave, but that's the extent of it. The rest of the day will just be friends meeting together.

Of course you can bring Mary.

No, I don't know, Greg is picking the restaurant.

We'd love to see you there.

You're still not ready to see us, I get it.

Bye.


End file.
